Sueños húmedos
by Youjibell
Summary: Mientras una caricia levantó sus cabellos dorados de su cara y sus pequeños gemidos aún salían sin permiso de sus labios, pues una de sus manos había llegado hasta su pecho buscando un lugar donde tentar. LEMON Kassim X Alibaba


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo Judal, porque es hermoso y necesito para seguir viviendo._

 _Sueños húmedos_

La noche no era algo que le gustara mucho. De hecho desde que estaba con Aladdin y Morgiana las noches eran mejores. Ya no tenía pesadillas porque ellos estaban ahí. Lo mejor de todo era cuando tenía que obligar a la pelirroja dormir con ellos y se subía sobre ella hasta que todos se quedaban dormidos.

Era curioso, pero cuando estaba con ellos todo era paz y tranquilidad. El problema había llegado cuando se habían separado de nuevo. Los extrañaba mucho, y aunque ya no tuviera pesadillas porque siempre tenía buenos recuerdos, el rubio parecía contener su mirada taciturna mientras Toto lo veía con algo de consternación en el rostro. Alibaba era bastante infantil hasta antes de llegar a Reim, si bien, mucho tiempo antes se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir y solucionar sus problemas, siempre había alguien que le tendiera la mano.

En Reim era diferente, estaba solo, pero no se sentía así. Y eso era tan extraño, pues esa presencia estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, sobre todo en la noche.

Suspiró mirando el astro lunar brillando solitario que iluminaba las calles. El filo de su ventana retenía sus brazos mientras sus ojos dorados recordaban con nostalgia aquellos viejos tiempos. La calle antes era su hogar, y antes no temía a la noche. No lo hacía, porque había alguien a su lado siempre. Y era gracioso, al punto de hacerle reír, pues de nuevo esta ahí sintiendo que… él estaba ahí.

Toto lo miraba extrañada, pues el rubio en su rincón parecía reír solo y pasar a varios estados de ánimo en segundos, y lo notaba por sus expresiones gestuales. No valía la pena para ella despedirse y desearle buenas noches, él no la escucharía. Solo bajó la cabeza y salió del lugar dejándolo solo no sin antes darle una última mirada al rostro ya más maduro del joven gladiador del Balbbad.

Y ella tenía razón, el rubio estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sus risitas habían parado y un suspiro era lo que le había sustituido mientras cierto pesar le carcomía las entrañas.

Podía ser tan indeciso algunas veces. O tal vez no se trataba de eso, simplemente aún no estaba listo para tomar el rumbo. Sujetar las riendas de la vida era algo con lo cual no sabía cómo lidiar. Sobre todo con los asuntos del corazón.

No era tan fácil como Aladin le hacía ver, que solo veía unos lindos pechos y se lanzaba sobre ellos a deleitarse con los placeres del tacto suave y caliente. Igual, él no tenía suerte con las mujeres, y de eso ya estaba bien consiente. O más bien era lo que quería creer, pues jamás había sentido otra cosa que no fuera cariño sincero si pensaba en Morgiana, un profundo respeto si pensaba en la princesa del reino de Kou, y mucha admiración por Toto. Decir que, no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ellas era un engaño. Lo sabía y pesar de eso fingía que no era real. Lo asumía así, porque no tenía otra respuesta. Porque ellas no debían desperdiciar su tiempo así. Porque él no era el indicado. Porque… porque su corazón jamás había palpitado tan rápido como lo había hecho con un par de personas.

Y otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosáceo y de nuevo volvió a reír. Se sintió como un pequeño bobo, solo cuando un pensamiento se coló por su mente y recordó a cierto rey tomando su mano y haciendo una pequeña y sutil declaración. "me gustas, pero no puedo ser solo tuyo". Esa frase era tan directa y sincera que le había tomado desprevenido. No iba a negarlo, le había hecho tan feliz y al mismo tiempo le había sacado por completo de su área de confort.

Ahora estaba seguro, le gustaban más los hombres, y eso le aterraba, le aterraba tanto que a pesar de la felicidad que albergaba en su pecho, solo había tomado sus cosas y había decidido irse sin decirle al rey exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sabría que él estaría bien. Sinbad, el rey de los 7 mares, tenía a Ja´far a su lado, y de hecho también tenía a Judal… Eso sin contar a todas las doncellas y quien sabe cuántos hombres más. Él, a fin de cuentas no era importante, pero si le había hecho entrar en razón algunas detalles técnicos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa y esa sensación -"Kassim, ¿qué dirías de mí ahora?" – la frase salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta y aquel arcillo rojo, brilló un momento. Al fin abandonó esa ventana y fue directo a su cama donde cerró los ojos y la única imagen que se presentó en sus recuerdos, fue él. Su querido Kassim.

-Seguramente, estés donde estés… debes estar burlándote de mí. Terminé siendo un… bueno, un desviado o algo como eso. Kassim, a pesar de todo, la única persona que está en mi mente, siempre serás tú-

Y esa sonrisa se apagó. Se abrazó a sí mismo y de un momento a otro abrazó su almohada y susurró de nuevo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – Kassim, me haces tanta falta… ¿está mal fantasear contigo solo un poco?

Y de nuevo su expresión cambió, lo que era un poco de tristeza se transformó en otro sonrojo. Uno que hizo que hasta sus orejas se sintieran calientes. "fantasear" Si, eso había dicho. Y aún seguía esa idea en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y solo negó un poco. Lo que sentía por él era amor, de eso no había duda. Amor de /mejor amigo/.

Lo cual era incongruente, porque su mejor amigo era Aladin y a él jamás lo veía de esa forma. Si tan solo pudiera dormir. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza mientras jalaba su manta y se cubría por completo mientras se tallaba los ojos. Odiaba llorar de esa forma cada que recordaba a su amigo. Y más por manchar su recuerdo de esa forma.

-Pero si jamás te he dejado solo, idiota – pestañeo un par de veces mientras ladeaba la cabeza y soltaba una risita, esa voz tan profunda y sería. El aroma a tabaco. Así era como se sentía Kassim. Seguramente, ya estaba soñando y eso era bueno. Al menos no había tardado tanto en dormir esta vez.

-No soy tan idiota, bueno solo un poco- Apenas lo miró fue hasta él para abrazarlo y soltar al fin todo ese suspiro ahogado y llenarse de paz a su lado –

-Hey~ me arrugas la ropa, rubio tonto – las manos del moreno despeinaron sus rubios cabellos mientras el otro lo miraba con esa ternura propia de él- No puedo creer aún en sueños seas tan huraño.

-Bien, digamos que estás soñando… por mí está bien - el rubio frunció el ceño ignorando por completo la frase mientras solo miraba de arriba abajo y se limitaba a tomar su mano. – y ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan intranquilo? ¿No me dejas descansar en paz?

El rubio frunció el ceño y simplemente rió con las palabras. – Ya lo deberías de saber… bueno, no importa. Ya lo tengo claro, pero sabes Kassim… es difícil admitirlo, pero eres la única persona por la cual, sería capaz de abandonarlo todo e ir directo a tus brazos. – Luego unas risitas, un ambiente tenso y finalmente "Él" suspiro. – Me gustan los hombres, pero no cualquiera, me gusta mi mejor amigo, me gusta Kassim… pero Kassim ya no existe, y me pregunto ¿existe una oportunidad para mí? – la voz fue menguando de pasiva a tranquila hasta una desolada y en cierto punto avergonzada. – sabes, si tú fueras tú, estoy casi seguro que ya me habrías golpeado en la cara. Supongo que debe ser una ofensa para ti. Pero no es tan malo. Sinbad… él sale con otros hombres y mujeres y… creo que le gusto a él- Y las palabras fueron acalladas enseguida, no duraron mucho en esos labios pues otros labios estaban sobre él robándole el aliento, quitándole el aire y degustando el sabor del otro en un beso con sabor a tabaco y un poco a alcohol.

Un beso posesivo y demandante que no tardo en ser correspondido y el dejar a ambos perdidos en el tiempo. Sus ojos los habían cerrado y sus manos se habían colocado en las posturas más cómodas para ambos en ese instante. Las del rubio entre el cuello del moreno y las manos de Kassim sujetando la cintura de ese rubio tonto y atolondrado.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se miraron discretamente aún ocultando la sonrisa medio boba de uno y la ladina del otro. No hicieron falta más palabras pues los labios del moreno ya habían llegado de nuevo a invadir los otros con pasión. Y era tan fácil perderse entre él, entre se gemiditos suaves y los suspiros llenos de amor del príncipe del Balbad. Podía ser tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan entregado. Pero ese era su encanto, tener esa mentalidad contradictoria y llena de ambigüedades. Ser y no ser.

-Kassim~ si estarás en todos mis sueños, las noches dejaran de preocuparme- pero las palabras las detuvieron están vez con un dedo en sus labios mientras le miraban con cierto recelo. – Y, si voy a venir a visitarte de noche, procura no decir el nombre de otro hombre… Tú me perteneces - mientras esas palabras salían de sus labios sus manos habían bajado por sus muslos tocando las blancas piernas y subiendo la ropa que le tenía entre el punto de la virtud y la desnudez.

El rubio soltó una risita y solo asintió un poco mientras no dejaba de mirarlo y con una de sus manos acariciar sus rastas. Ese cabello tan propio de él y que sin duda jamás luciría tan bien en otra persona.

Eso es amor ¿verdad? Encontrar solo las virtudes de alguien y negar por completo todos los defectos. Porque de ser así, era como describía a su Kassim, era el perfecto complemento de su alma. Era lo que necesitaba para poder ser feliz y seguir el día a día. No importaba si en su mente o sueños, o aquel momento entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia el habitaba, su Kassim le hacía todo tipo de cosas pervertidas. Como colar sus manos más allá de sus muslos y tocaba con esmero la parte respingada de su suave trasero. O Si iba más allá y metía sus dedos tocándolo de forma deliciosa hasta hacerlo estremecer.

Eso sólo era el privilegio de sus sueños, aquellos que le hacían hervir la sangre y al mismo tiempo le conducían a un estado de miseria por el remordimiento. Usar de tal manera un recuerdo y jugar con él para la complacencia propia.

Y trataba de que no fuera así, pero era imposible cuando besaban su cuello y se sentía tan real que su piel se erizaba y sus labios soltaban gemidos. Uno tras otro, que solo eran resultado del trabajo tranquilo y meticuloso que el otro hacía sobre su piel. Caricias suaves en su dermis que iban y venían como fuego quemando todo su interior, su piel demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba con escalofríos, que le recorrían hasta el alma misma y que sin duda alguna le hacían volverse loco.

No sabía que él podía guardar esos deseos en su interior. De hecho el rubio se consideraba ecuánime en cuanto a las emociones carnales. Era una burla aquel pensamiento, más cuando los roces eróticos de una cadera chocando contra la suya y los sonidos roncos de Kassim en su oído le hacían cerrar los ojos y desear un poco más. Seguramente era por ser Kassim, porque él era apasionado para todo, con todo, en cada mínimo aspecto de su vida.

No había duda que, si Kassim estaba en su mente, eso debía de pasar así. Él tomando el control sobre él besándolo hasta quitarle la ropa y sujetarlo dominante hasta que su cuerpo finalmente pierde el control y simplemente se desliza hasta una cama donde perderá el rumbo de su cuerpo, de sus instintos y solo se deja hacer.

Y esos ojos tan intensos mirándolo de arriba abajo, acariciando sus mejillas dulcemente y besando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – ya deja de llorar, aún no hago nada que te lastime –

Y las palabras solo se quedaron en su garganta mientras asentía un poco y buscaba la mejor manera de contestarle al otro – Kassim… lo siento, yo no quiero, es que tú~ Sólo es un sueño. Y tú no eres así –

Mientras una caricia levantó sus cabellos dorados de su cara y sus pequeños gemidos aún salían sin permiso de sus labios, pues una de sus manos había llegado hasta su pecho buscando un lugar donde tentar – Si yo no quisiera, no estaría haciéndote esto… rubio bobo. Pero por esta noche, te lo diré –

Se separó y solo lo miró mientras inclinaba su cabeza y le daba un golpecillo en la cabeza. Y era curioso, pues el solo hecho de sentirlo lejos de cuerpo le hacía sentir un vacio tan intenso que parecía que no estaba completo. – yo también te amo, Alibaba Saluja. Y digo yo también, porque conozco bien tus sentimientos, tal parece que, mejor de lo que tú mismo estás consiente.

Y mientras el rubio salía del estupor y la incredulidad de las palabras que aún se negaban a hacer sinapsis en su cabeza, aquellos labios habían llegado a sus mejillas para darle un beso más ahí. – Anda, ya contéstame y déjame seguir en lo que estaba- era como un cosquilleo en su estómago y también en su mejilla. Justo en lugar donde un pequeño beso se había fundido.

Todo era tan claro que no lo podía procesar tal y como debía de ser coherente – pero, ¿desde cuándo? - su mano estaba ahí, justo en el lugar donde le había besado mientras sus ojos buscaban esa respuesta en el iris del otro. Pero imposible, ya estaban besando su cuello, devorándolo con hambre y quitando las pocas prendas que aún quedaban y las cuales era fáciles de desprender.

-Desde siempre, desde que éramos niños, desde que me di cuenta de lo imposible que era y de que era más fácil odiarte que tenerte - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus manos ya estaban haciendo círculos imaginarios en la espalda de su amigo. Tocando apenas con la yema de sus dedos y logrando por primera vez que el otro soltara pequeños suspiros y lo mirara entretenido. – me gusta cuando eres así de proactivo.

-No te burles… me avergüenzas- las palabras fueron refutadas enseguida mientras Kassim solo levanto su rostro y le besó tranquilamente.

\- Aquí abajo, no pareces nada tímido.

Y tenía razón en aquello, pues, era bastante notorio como la excitación le había causado cierto reparo entre sus piernas. Se suponía que eso no pasa. No, al príncipe de Balbad no le pasaban esos arranques de calentura momentáneos. Ni siquiera cuando el mismo lo provocaba. Lo cual era hilarante, pues ante un recuerdo o un sueño, o viaje astral producto de su retorcida mente; su cuerpo había reaccionado no solo con gemidos levas y suspiros calientes.

" _Que vergüenza",_ y eso que eso era solo cosa suya. Si el verdadero Kassim fuera el que le había notar ese hecho sin duda alguna habría salido huyendo. Pero al menos, por unos segundos podía estar tranquilo. Tomar un poco de aire y soltar un jadeo ahogado cuando esas manos ya lo tenían sujeto justo de ahí. Y Diablos ¡qué bien se sentía!

No sabía que las manos de Kassim eran tan grandes y algo toscas, y aún así parecía saber lo que hacían. Pasar sus manos por encima de sus muslos tocando lentamente su piel nívea y completamente blanca. Jugar con sus dedos de forma tentadora mientras subía un poco hasta tocarlo, justo ahí. Atraparlo entre una de sus manos y estimular con algo de pasión la punta de aquel pedacito de carne que brindaba tanto placer. Usaba sus dedos solo para tentar un poco más y finalmente sujetar con el dedo anular la punta del miembro que lentamente dejaba salir el producto de la excitación en forma líquida y transparente. Y sí, más gemidos. – Ahmmgg~ Kassim, - sonidos que no parecían propios de una príncipe por lo agudo y necesitados que sonaban.

Pero la mirada afilada del moreno era solo una muestra de lo mucho que disfrutaba escuchar esos sonidos y esa voz. Era más que un tesoro, observar a aquel pequeño rubio entre sus brazos derritiendo de placer por aquellas atenciones. Kassim no estaba seguro si aquella entrega era propia del príncipe o solo era porque aún no podía distinguir la realidad del sueño.

Detenerse a pensar aquellas cosas no valían la pena cuando la espalda de aquel rubio se había contraído, de nuevo y su afilada cadera junto con aquellos movimientos insinuaban el momento de querer ir "más allá".

Y era imposible contenerse. Sobre todo cuando, aquel príncipe jamás había estado con alguien más. Y era perfecto, porque era así como debía ser. Alibaba era de Kassim. Era parte de él y uno del otro. Aun cuando Kassim ya no estaba vivo, no había forma de cambiar de el hecho de que ese sentimiento de pertenecía existía. Y trascendía más allá de la realidad.

-Kassim… no quiero despertar, no quiero despertar y saber que te has ido - aquellos húmedos y suaves labios fueron acallados con un beso travieso. Uno que abrió esa boquita para poder introducir su lengua y sentir el autentico sabor del príncipe. Uno que acalló un gemido de dolor, pues el moreno había usado aquella mano, la que estimulada su inflamado miembro para llegar aún más allá. Tocar su entrepierna y tentar con cautela el apretado esfínter rosado.

Y ese quejido se había vuelto un exabrupto, porque ni el mismo Alibaba, sabía que tanto podía llegar. Iría hasta el final... después de todo. Aún si en ese momento estaba temblando y sus labios eran besados de forma posesiva para distraerlo. Pero era imposible, aunque Kassim besaba muy bien la sensación de esa mano en esa parte tan privada en él le hacía perder la concentración.

¿Era capaz de hacerlo? Sí, claro que si, aún con el cosquilleo que se sentía en su estómago y en esa parte de su cuerpo. Era tan erótica la forma en que le tocaba y como abría lentamente sus piernas que no había queja alguna. Y apenas se estaba acostumbrado a las caricias alrededor de su pequeño esfínter cuando los dedos apretaron un poco.

Era normal tener miedo ¿cierto? Lo que no era normal era sentir tanto placer con esas caricias y en ese lugar. Tal vez era solo por que Kassim era quien lo hacía, y sus gemidos ahogados eran prueba de eso.

El beso terminó y ambos se sintieron vacíos por la distancia temporal, sin embargo los dedos del de rastas fueron hasta los labios del rubio para introducirlos ahí - Lámelos - fue la orden que no fue refutada, pero si lo miró con cierto reproche. "¿no puedes ser un poco más amable?" pensó el rubio, pero no pudo pensar en nada más cuando los dedos ya estaban practicante dentro de su boca. No tardó mucho en hacer eso, pues la mirada que tenía Kassim sobre su cuerpo le hacía querer cubrirse enseguida.

No imaginaba exactamente como se veía, pero sin duda estaba completamente sometido al otro, y lo peor del asunto era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Esa era justamente la vista que le podía regalar. Aún sintiéndose cohibido, esa la realidad, lo deseaba tanto.

Solo un pequeño momento de encanto en los que podían mirarse a los ojos antes de que su amigo bajara un poco y sus labios bajaran justo ahí. ¡Diablos! No tenía que hacer eso. El rubio se tapó la boca con las manos. Había una lengua justo ahí causándole cosquillas y… ok, eso no eran cosquillas, pero no esperaba que le hiciera eso - Kassim… no, no hagas eso es sucio -

Y las palabras fueron ignoradas enseguida no tardo mucho aquella estimulación, pues aquella húmeda lengua había sido remplazada por un par de dedos que súbitamente habían entrado en él.

Y dolía, dolía y dolía bastante, tanto que solo quería cerrar sus piernas, pero era imposible con Kassim frente a él levantando un poco su cadera y susurrando de nuevo en su oído. – tranquilo, enseguida te haré gemir de nuevo-

Era verdad, no bastaron más de un par de movimientos de esos dedos dentro de él para que el moreno encontrar en lugar adecuado. Un gemido más profundo se había escuchado en esa habitación, había resonado como un eco mientras los labios de Kassim habían formado una curvatura. Había encontrado el lugar correcto. – Ya no te dolerá más, así que deberías estar agradecido – el rubio aún no podía recuperar la respiración cuando sintió que esos dedos habían salido de su cuerpo, muy a su pesar.

–Ponte en cuatro– la orden había salido de los labios del moreno y, aunque era una orden su voz aterciopelada logró que el otro obedeciera y se diera la vuelta y aún temblando.

No se imagino la sensación que había experimentado, de hecho, la idea de ser tocado más allá de un simple beso no le había rondado por la cabeza. Ahora, sentir el miembro de alguien, y no de cualquier persona, el de Kassim dentro de él era algo que no podía describir. O tal vez si, pero no quería buscarle palabras al sentimiento y a la sensación acalorada que le recorría desde dentro.

Y efectivamente, no había tanto como lo hubiera imaginado, más que otra cosa era bastante placentero y morboso. Sobre todo los ruiditos de sus cuerpos chocando y los gemidos. Los suspiros del morenos una vez que estuvo dentro. Ese que solo demostraba que estaba sin aliento por el calor y lo ajustado del interior.

Y tal parecía que Kassim no estaba conforme con tenerlo de esa forma, entrando y saliendo lentamente, pues sus manos se habían colado de forma indiscreta hasta su abdomen, habían bajando un poco y con cierto encanto atrapó el miembro aún erecto del rubio. Molestó la punta y la base, jugó un momento antes de acelerar el ritmo. Más y más, hasta el choque de caderas era obsceno y las rodillas del rubio quedaron rubias por el movimiento. Hasta la piel blanca quedo llena de marcas rojizas por las caricias que se habían convertido en intensos toques donde hundían esos dedos en su blanca dermis.

Así era Kassim, apasionado, salvaje y podía hacerlo caer con él Y lo haría, una y mil veces. Si era él podía hacer cualquier cosa y el rubio estaría dispuesto. Y esos pensamientos se perdieron pues los jadeos estaban llegando hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aire. El sudor en sus frentes y los espasmos les indicaban que el momento estaba llegando a su climax. La sensación de cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, el dolorcillo placentero y los escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas. El rubio apenas y podía mantenerse en la posición pues los fuertes movimientos de cadera contra él le empujaban cada vez más. Y sus piernas no podían soportar tanto, mucho menos cuando un orgasmo se apodero de él y desfalleció en cama temblando. Pero el otro aún no terminaba y aún en esa posición, sintiendo como ajustaba ese cuerpo delgado y frágil a su miembro le dejó su semilla dentro corriéndose en él.

Era justo lo que deseaba, terminar dentro de él y dejar una marca perene. Algo que nadie jamás podría obtener y que él, como mejor amigo, tenía el derecho de poseer.

Se suponía, ahora, que debían dormir juntos, abrazados… despertar uno al lado del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos. ¿cierto? Pero eso no podía pasar, porque Kassim estaba muerto, y porque Alibaba estaba soñando.

La vida podía llegar a ser tan irónica a veces. – Debo irme – y aún no recuperaba el aliento, pero Kassim había hablado de forma tan neutra como solía hacerlo. Y dolía, dolía como el maldito infierno. Sobre todo porque el rubio permanecía de espaldas abrazando una almohada sin darle la cara. – Si te hace sentir mejor, te diré un pequeño secreto. No estás soñando –.

El rubio se dio la vuelta enseguida, y miró tras él apenas y pudo sentir el leve roce de un beso en su frente. Pero aquella persona ya no estaba.


End file.
